narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Pain
Wiso ist der Ninja Rang von Pain unbekant, früher stand doch, dass er auf dem Kage Level ist, jetzt nicht mehr LG KataKarlo Das ist kein Ninja-Rang, das ist eine Stärke-Angabe und zwar eine ziemlich vage. Ninjason 22:45, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Animalisch-Form Die kommt doch in Folge 153 und 154 vor, könnte man da nicht ein Bild aus dem Anime in die Tabelle für die Körper einfügen? Kiba lnuzuka 18:21, 10. Apr. 2010 (U Die Japanischen Namen sind falsch :also, das bild von neuem animalischen körper ist schon drin. und die jap. namen sind richtig! Johnny/ジョニ一 12:26, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab noch eine Frage. Warum gibt es eigentlich 2 Animalisch Körper?? weil der erste von jiraya gekillt wurde Übersicht Ich finde die übersicht in dem Pain artikel ja ganz schön, aber ich finde man sollte doch das anders gestalten, mehr so toggler, wo das alles in textform mehr verfasst ist un man so mehr dazuschrieben kannwer sie vorher waren und wie sie getötet wurden,also als pain körper, was meint ihr?Ernie1992 19:14, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Habt ihr eigentlich bemerkt, dass die Körper, die Pain/Nagato benutzt, ihre Haarfarbe zu orange verfärben? Laili1997 18:40, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :das weiß man eigentlich nicht mit 100% sicherheit - im manga wurden die shinobi, die zu pains körpern wurden kurz nur in S/W dargestellt. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:49, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::nein, sie wurden im anime dargestellt und hatten alle, bis auf yahiko also gott körper, keine orangenen haare, ich denke mal gerade weil yahiko orangene haare hatte hat er das bei allen körpern so gemachtErnie1992 09:37, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::das meinte ich ja auch: im MANGA (und das ist immer vorrangig) wurden diese shinobi nur in S/W dargestellt. im ANIME wurden sie dargestellt, aber absolut in filler-situationen. und wie gesagt, anime ist anime, dort beschrieben geschichten mit diesen shinobi waren alles filler!!! deshalb stimmt DAS was ich oben geschrieben habe. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:33, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::die geschichten ja aber http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Naruto/37/381/15, da siehst du wie alle egsichter nochmal einzeln gezeigt wurden, genau das findet auch im anime statt, also kannst du das nicht nur als filler ansehen, die geschcihten ja aber die farben und personen an sich neinErnie1992 12:39, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::achso, sorry... den moment hab ich total vergessen. klar, dann gilt das natürlich =DD Johnny/ジョニ一 19:32, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eine frage kann es nicht sein dass die anordnung der chakraempfänger bestimmt, was der jeweilige körper kann und was nicht ? Umutkara 13:25, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Er ist doch nicht mehr der einzigste, der mt mehrere Tiere beschwören kann oder? Sasuke kann doch auch zwie Tiere beschwören MegaPimpf1 18:32, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich hab ein bild für denn gott-körper von pain wollt ihr es sehrn oder nicht ?--Tissey-- 19:27, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also allein hochladen, damit wir es uns ansehen können, solltest du immer. Nur nicht gleich ersetzen. Ninjason 19:29, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ok ich versuch es !--Tissey-- 19:31, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100516193409/denaruto3/de/images/3/3b/Pain2.PNG so das ist es !--Tissey-- 19:37, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) das ist das bald aus der andern deutschen narutopedia wenn ich mich nich irreErnie1992 19:40, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) außerdem ist das bild, das schon drin ist sehr gut. was anderes braucht man jetzt nicht unbedingt. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:43, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) nee da ahb ichs nicht her !--Tissey-- 19:44, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) woher hastes dennErnie1992 19:52, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :die antwort kommt jetzt en bissch bescheiden aber aus google bilder--Tissey-- 19:57, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: ok dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich aus der andern narutopedia, da musst du aufpassen google bilder sind auch unsere bilder drin, von den anderen naruto pedia auch, da musst dann immer gucken welches seite das bild hatErnie1992 20:01, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ja des ist auch von mysy wahrscheinlich kennst die seite--Tissey-- 20:02, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich finde das man (wenn man Spoilerinformation angezeigt) weglassen kann das Pain noch nie einen Kampf verloren habe. Da er ja gegen Naruto verloren hat. 09zeroful 19:25, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bei ausgeführte Jutsus musste bei Herrscher auch Shinra Tensei stehen. Denn Nagato benutzt Shinra Tensei im Manga 447 auf Seite 2 200px|left|trumb| 09zeroful 17:04, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :hast recht. hab es auch bei nagato hinzugefügt. danke ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:58, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe eine Theorie:Ich glaube Herrscher(Nagato) kann alle Jutzus der 6 Pains, weil das Shinra Tensei Jutzu des Tendo Körpers und das Höllenstatuen-Jutsu des Jigokudou Körpers benutzen kann.09zeroful 13:59, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :das ist keine theorie... eigentlich sagte konan sowas in der art schon zu naruto, dass nagato alle jutsus seiner "puppen" beherrscht. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:02, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das muss ich überlesen haben. Aber: Wenn sie das gesagt hat sollte man die Jutsus aller Körper bei Herscher unter ausgeführte Jutsus hinzufügen.09zeroful 14:20, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :kapitel 449 seite 1 sagt konan das. ja, vllt sollte man das machen, außer die jutsus wie Pains Laser-Jutsu, Pains Raketen-Jutsu und Kaiwan no Hiya, da diese durch eine maschine (puppe) abgefeuert wurden, nagato hat lediglich dabei nur sie per chakra aktiviert. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:41, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Dann iat dieser Satz aber überflüssig. Oda????:"Ob ein Jutsu tatsächlich von dem ursprünglichen Shinobi stammt, den Nagato übernommen hat, oder ob es sein eigenes Jutsu ist, das er nur von einem der Körper ausführen lässt, ist nicht bekannt".09zeroful 15:15, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :eigentlich schon... ja. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:24, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Darf ich denn jetzt bei Herrscher unter eigenschaften dazu schreiben, dass: Er beherrscht die jutsus aller Körper, außer des Dämon-Körpers.09zeroful 15:44, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :klar darfst du ^^ du kannst ruhig schreiben, dass er alle techniken beherrscht auch ohne eine ausnahme hinzuzufügen - muss nicht unbedingt sein, wenn du die jutsus nicht einzeln aufzählst. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:56, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Was ist das eigentlich für ein Jutsu das Pain in der Folge 167 benutzt. Bei dem er mit der Faust in die Erde schlägt und überall Wasser herauskommt???09zeroful 23:08, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Wann hat Pain ein Fuuton oda Suiton Jutsu benutzt ?????09zeroful 10:57, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Suiton: Mizurappa ist von Yahiko Und Fuuton: Reppushou ist von Nagato. Man kann nicht annehmen das sie das auch Können nur weil Yahiko und Nagato das konnten. Keiner der 6 Körper hat bis jetzt gezeigt, dass er ein Element besitzt. 09zeroful 11:20, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du die Tabelle unten öffnest, siehst du, dass auch Nagato zum Pain-Kollektiv gehört. Ninjason 12:19, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nagato KANN nicht die Jutsus aller Körper beherrschen, auch wenn das eine Theorie ist, die diskutiert wird. Denn er kann zum Beispiel keine Raketen aus seinen Händen abfeuern, oder? Wenn da stehen soll, dass er es ist, der all die Jutsus "auslöst", dann muss es korrekt formuliert werden. Ninjason 12:46, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Wenn er alle beherrschen würde, würden wir sie übrigens auch auf seine Seite eintragen, was wir nicht getan haben. Ninjason 12:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Dann solten wir das tun. Und dieser Quatsch mit den Raketen. Das sind überhaupt keine jutsus (der Dämon-Körperist eine maschine (puppe) nagato aktiviert die Raketen lediglich mit seinem chakra. Aber wir können ja eine Ausnahme hinzuzufügen09zeroful 12:57, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mit einer Ausnahme sind es nicht mehr alle Jutsus. Und ein Jutsu ist ja nicht immer zaubern. Es ist das Ausführen einer Kunst. das sollte auch geändert werden 09zeroful 13:02, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Und wer bestimmt das? Sagst du das jetzt einfach so, um deinen Standpunkt zu vertreten, dass Nagato ALLE Jutsus beherrscht? Oder meinst du, dass es nicht wie ein richtiges Jutsu aussieht, weil Der Körper nur ein Roboter ist und einfach Raketen abschießt? Ninjason 13:08, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Es hört sich so an, weil die eine aussage von der andren abhängig ist. Aber das sind zwei verschidene aussagen die ich gemacht habe :1. Er beherscht alle Jutsus :2. Pains Laser-Jutsu, Pains Raketen-Jutsu das sind keine jutsus,weil Der Körper nur ein Roboter ist und einfach Raketen abschießt09zeroful 13:18, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke, auf die Antwort habe ich gewartet. :Schau mal Hier. Da schießt er auch "einfach nur seine Faust ab". Aber bei der Kunst haben wir die klare Info, dass zum Aktivieren Chakra verbraucht wird - Ergo Jutsu! Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wirf einen Blick auf die Schriften des Sha, Seite 229. Du wirst mir ja wohl nicht erzählen wollen, Nagato könnte dasselbe auch tun. :Damit ist die Diskussion wohl beendet. Ninjason 13:25, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aussage: :2. abgehackt. :1. noch nicht ganz Denn man könnte die anderen jutsus (die er ausfüren könnte ) hinzufügen.?.? 09zeroful 13:32, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich werde auch mal meien senf dazugeben^^, dieser Puppenkörper läuft nur mit nagatos Chakra, im Prinzip das gleiche wie bei Kankuro, seine Puppen laufen auch nur durch sein Chakra, trtozdem sind die Jutsu, die er durch seine Puppe einsetzt, seine Jutsus, weil es auch sein Chakra ist, wenn nagato der gesündeste mensch auf der welt wäre und ein Puppenspieler wär, wäre es exakt das gleiche, nagato leitet sein Chakra in die roboter puppe und kann dann die Jutsus abfeuern, wenn nagato eine Puppe wär wie sasori, sprich körper puppe herz echt, könnte er seine körperteile auch abfeuern, aber halt mit seinem Chakra, somit sie diese Attacken von dem roboter pain seine Jutsus, ergo wie es jiraiya schon sagte, Nagato kann alle Jutsus beherrschen, wenn er sie gelernt hatErnie1992 13:35, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Aber wir WISSEN nicht, ob er das kann. Wir haben es noch nie gesehen. Ja, es ist sehr, sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber das reicht meiner Anshícht nach nicht. In die Jutsuboxen der Charas schreiben wir ja nur die Sachen rein, die tatsächlich bestätigt sind (zumindest soll das so sein). Ich habe bei Nagato jetzt die Theorie ein wenig erweitert: "Man kann annehmen, dass alle Jutsus, die die einzelnen Pain-Körper anwenden, und die nicht den Gesetzen der Biologie widersprechen (wie beispielsweise die Künste des Dämonen-Körpers dies tun), von Nagato stammen, da der Yahiko-Körper Nagatos Shinra Tensei beherrscht." Auf dem Pain Artikel steht ja schon die folgende Info: "Alle Techniken, die von den Körpern Pains ausgeführt wurden, werden von Nagato selbst ausgelöst. Vermutlich hatte Nagato bei der Präparation seiner Körper in der Körper-Halle gezielt einige Jutsus auf unterschiedliche Körper übergetragen und diese ihnen sozusagen "einprogrammieren". Das erklärt auch, warum z.B. nur der Höllen-Körper wiederbeleben kann, und nicht nach seinem Ableben von einem anderen Körper wiederbelebt wurde. Nur er wurde mit dem Wiederbelebungs-Jutsu ausgestattet, und diese Prozedur kann nur in Pains Körper-Halle neu vorgenommen werden, um so einen Körper "umzuprogrammieren"." Ich glaube, das sollte einen guten Kompromiss zwischen uns herstellen. Ninjason 13:41, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :also die erklärung ernies passt hier wunderbar, hab dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. zu der sache "aber wir haben nagato nie diese jutsus anwenden sehen" - doch, das haben wir! alles was die pains benutzen tut ja nagato, pains puppen sind lediglich sows wie waffen. ABER um es genau beweisen - konan sagt in 449, dass nagato als herrscher alle diese jutsus beherrscht. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gute endscheidung... Ich hab nochma ne andere frage, wegen der neuen folge. Ist das wo plötzlich überall Wasser raus kommt auch ein Jutsu von Pain??09zeroful 13:51, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) würde sagen nein, er hat einfach mit voller wucht in boden gehauen, dass er dadurch das grundwasser erreicht hatErnie1992 14:01, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Warum haben die das mit dem Wasser eigentlich eingebaut. Ich fand das überflüssig09zeroful 14:09, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :das ist anime... gewöhn dich einfach an solche sachen, wir können da ja eh nichts tun :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 14:22, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hast recht. aber der manga war trozdem besser. 09zeroful 14:25, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nö wieso? das mit dem Wasser war doch cool wo der dann gesagt hat ikuzo und dann coole musik gekommen ist. auf jeden Fall finde ich den anime immer besser weil da meistens im kampf immer coole sachen hinzugefügt werden stell dir vor ohne diese hinzufügungen hätte der kampf von naruto und pain höchstens 3 folgen gedauert das fänd ich sehr schlecht. im manga ist der ja direkt sechsschwänzig geworden und dann wurde das siegel aktiviert im anime aber wird er zuerst 4-schwänzig und danach als er sechsschwänzig wurde hat er auch noch ein wenig gekämpft bevor das siegel aktiviert wurde. aufjedenfall kann ich sagen, dass diese folge total geil war mit diesen coolen sachen, was der kyuubi gemacht und somit zu einem meiner lieblingsfolgen wurde. hätten die das genauso wie im manga gemacht fänd ich das total öde.°Aizen° 11:35, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :im manga bekam naruto auch zuerst 4 shcwänze und erst danach 6. und wie kann bitte der anime besser sein wenn die zeichnungen darin manchmal so schlcht sind, dass man da nie hinschauen kann. außerdem machen die animemacher manchmal sowas von unsinnige sachen, da staune ich wieso man solche leute danach nicht feuert - z.B als kyuubi mit feuer (schon das erste blöde) wie mit einem maschinengewehr schießt (totaler mist, welcher zum naruto universum überhaupt nicht passt). Johnny/ジョニ一 16:25, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Trotzdem finde ich diese Sachen total cool, weil da immer viel action dabei ist jedenfalls ist sowas tausendmal besser als wenn naruto da 4-mal hintereinander irgendwelche rasengans macht Hat der nichts anderes drauf außer kagebunshin und rasengan sasuke kann viele andere coole jutsus machen und außerdem sind seine Variationen des chidori viel interessanter und cooler als die variationen von rasengan.aber ich muss dir trotzdem Recht geben, dass die da manchmal im Anime übertreiben und die Zeichnungen so schlecht waren , dass ich sogar oft darüber lachen musste. Zum Beispiel als Pain gesagt hat: mein schmerz ist größer als deins und dann auf den boden geschlagen hat da hab ich mittendrin stopp gemacht und der sah so aus wie eine ****geburt oder auch mal irgendwie wie ein stier oder noch so was lustiges ich werd das mal hochladen hehe.°Aizen° 17:16, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :dass naruto selbst nur ständig mit rasengans und kage bunshins umgeht (was nur ihn langweilig macht), heißt nicht, dass der anime dadurch besser ist, im anime macht er auch nichts anderes als im manga - also rasengans und kage bunshins. und was die zeichenqualität angeht... da kommt der anime nie an manga ran :/ ...tja, leider versauen die animemacher die folgen des öfteren. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:05, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja da muss ich Johnny recht geben die zeichenqualität der kämpfe wie z.B. der kampf naruto vs pain oder jiraiya vs pain haben mich fast dazu veranlasst nur noch den manga zu lesen hab mich dann trozdem dazu durch gerungen weiter zu schauen ja aufjeden fall finde ich den manga um einiges besser als den anime. Der anime sollte auch nicht so viel neues dazu erfinden da haben sie ja schon die nervenden filler da können sie das ja rein packen was sie wollen das intersiert mich persöhnlich dann überhaupt nicht! Gruß Tissey - クリスティアン Und außerdem habt ihr auch schon bemerkt,dass einige folgen einen ganz anderen zeichenstil haben? mir ist das in diesen folgen aufgefallen:85,123, und 166. schaut euch das mal an wenn ihr es noch nicht wusstet.°Aizen° 08:27, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey ich hab mal eine frage wie kann man ein screenshot hochladen? Also ich habe es in paint eingefügt aber das erkennt der nicht wie kann ich das in jpg konvertieren? :was meinst du... wie man es hier auf narutopedia hochlädt? das machst du indem du auf Ein neues Bild hochladen links im Menü drückst, dort lädt man das bild hoch. oder meinst du wie man es mit paint speichert? also, nachdem du ein screenhsot gemacht hast, fügst du ihn mit "Strg+V" in paint ein, dann das bild noch zurechtschneiden und dann abspeichern - du musst nur in paint oben links auf "speichern" oder "speichern unter" klicken und dann noch unten wo du den namen des bildes eingibst kannst du das format bestimmen... .jpg, .png etc. für narutopedia benutze aber lieber das .png format. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:08, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke Johnny °Aizen° 13:11, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 300px|left| Anime halt man siehe sein stirnband :D LipiNoBakuha 10:28, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :ach du schreck! guckt euch auch die farbflecken an O.o ich werde diese folge nie vergessen ...leider. Johnny/ジョニー 15:30, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Da ich gerade festgestellt habe, dass Nagato zu Pain dazugezählt wird, sollen wir jetzt seine fünf Elemente angeben? Sonst wird hier ja immer streng zwischen Pain und Nagato getrennt (siehe Nagatos Jutsus), aber wenn wir ihn schon dazuzählen und Jiraiya hier als Meister angegeben wird, sollte man hier auch den letzten Schritt gehen und beide Artikel auf den gleichen Stand bringen. --DasallmächtigeJ 01:01, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC)